


Just a Graze

by Masterpick



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpick/pseuds/Masterpick
Summary: VERY quick short about Team RWBY in military AU. RWBY breaches and enters a room, and Yang goes a little overkill in protecting Blake.





	

Ruby motions silently to her team with a gloved hand. _3… 2… 1… Go._

Yang steps up to the wooden door, her foot coming up and bashing the once-locked barrier in with a loud crash. Blake enters the room first, clearing the nearest corner with Weiss and Ruby right on her tail. Yang looks behind her, making sure that the team’s back is covered while she enters the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees two figures struggling with eachother. Her eyes widen when she sees that one of them is Blake, her partner... and lover.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” Yang’s eyes flare red as she charges at the Grimm soldier grappling with Blake.

The soldier had been waiting in the corner of the room when RWBY kicked the door in. Blake was the first one in, and took the attack.

Yang wraps her arms around him, taking the fight to the ground. She quickly mounts him, pulling a knife from her vest and plunging it with ease and a bit of bloodlust into her opponent. His eyes flicker as his body slows down, dying under the mortal wound. Yang withdraws her knife, returning it to its rightful place in her loadout.

“One up.” Ruby calls out.

“Two up.” Weiss follows.

A pause. Blake doesn’t speak up.

“Blake?!” Yang’s eyes fade back to lilac as she sees Blake leaning against a wall, gripping her arm as crimson fluid slips through her fingers.

“I’m fine. Just a graze from his knife.” Blake’s eyes reflect a bit of pain, a grimace spreading across her face.

“Weiss! Get over here!” Yang calls, pushing Blake to sit on the ground, the black-haired girl resisting.

“I told you I’m fine, Yang.”

“You don’t move. Weiss, bag.”

“Yang…” Blake’s amber eyes look at Yang, the grimace easing a bit as her natural painkillers started to set in. _Don’t worry._

Yang rips Weiss’s medic bag open, as Weiss’s gaze falls to the wound. Blake is bleeding, but… it’s not that bad. Yang has shrugged off lesser injuries. Yang pulls out a compression bandage, the right tool for this type of injury, if not a bit overkill. Blake catches Yang’s arm, eyes still insisting that it’s not a big deal, but Yang shakes her off and replies in a stern command voice. “I said don’t move.”

Blake lets out a bit of a high-pitched moan and closes her eyes as Yang presses a bandage on and wraps it. Compression bandages tend to hurt, but they stop bleeding fairly quickly.

“There. Did he hurt you anywhere else?”

Blake shakes her head, letting out another pained breath as Yang helps her back to her feet.

Yang glances back to the corpse of the Grimm soldier on the ground. “Nobody fucks with my girlfriend.”

 

 **A/N:** If you like this, please check out my other works on here! I mainly write RWBY in a military AU setting, so please give those a read!


End file.
